The Promise
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A promise leads to some new discoveries. As always, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
_AN: An odd premise suggested by a reviewer friend; I ran with it. Fluffy (After "Crazy", fluff was needed!), somewhat sexy, and a touch of angst with a good lesson at the end….._

It was a given. There were certain things in her life Penelope would never be able to explain. For instance, she was best friends with one of the sexiest men on the planet. On the sexiness scale, Garcia did alright. Her best friend, however, hit it out of the park: there wasn't a scale that went high enough to gauge him.

They were so very different, people might wonder what they had in common. She was a computer nerd, a self-described "girl power" geek. He was an ex-jock with the serious alpha male tendency to overprotect and overrule everything. She smiled; they were both very strong. Try as he might, he could never pull that crap with her!

What they did have in common, what she could understand, was really simple: it was this fantastic chemistry and the driving need to flirt with one another. Everyone knew it. There was no hiding how she sparkled when he said one of his little comments, or how his eyes twinkled when she teased him.

Also, there was absolutely no doubt they loved each other. She knew it was a forever thing, too. There was a bond that wasn't going to be broken, no matter what happened in their lives. He was her confidant, her strength, her stability when life got crazy. He literally saved her life once. She knew she'd never be able to repay him.

But he said she already had; she saved his life every day.

It was a little awkward once she had a steady boyfriend, but that only put a little snag in their friendship. She never had to worry about a steady girlfriend for Derek. He was a serial dater, tied for first place with Don Juan. A long time ago, he told her he wasn't ready to settle down. After watching him with woman after woman, she didn't doubt him!

Their friendship did make other relationships rocky. For instance, Kevin hated it that Derek called her "Baby Girl." Derek always called her that, from the first moment she met him. Kevin didn't think that sort of endearment was appropriate at all. Penelope told him she liked the name, it was hers before she ever knew him. If he didn't like it, he'd just have to deal.

It backfired big time on her. One night, Kevin called her Baby Girl. She blanched; it felt so awkward coming from another man's mouth, she couldn't help it. Kevin was more perceptive than she thought; he noticed and he never called her that again. Kevin was mad at her for months for that. She understood why. This started a downward spiral in their relationship. They never really picked back up again. She didn't want to lose Kevin, he was nice enough, but Morgan would always come first.

After a particularly bad argument, she went to Derek's to watch a movie. They were on the second film, had a few more beers than usual, and ended up talking about Kevin a little. "He's kind of a jealous ass at times, sugar." She pouted as she went on, "He doesn't get certain things, and I am getting sick of it."

"Why do you stay with him? You could do so much better, momma." She scoffed a little, so he continued, "I'm serious! Baby, he's not just a geek; he's a geek on steroids. The mantra to geekdom, the-"

"Honey, be nice."

"Seriously. I asked you a question; answer it." His eyes were dark, there was something there she didn't know how to decipher. But it made her feel funny inside.

_Quell that thought, Garcia! _She thought to herself. _He's passionate about your friendship, that's all. _

Then she remembered_. He asked a question? Oh, yeah. _She never lied to Morgan, so she was just told him the blunt truth_._

"For the sex, really." He looked very surprised, so she continued, "Celibacy is not appealing, mon cher. Something is better than nothing."

Now he looked plain old irritated. "Not always, momma."

"Bull," she said, scowling at him. She felt that was rather mean coming from him, who never had a dry spell in his life! "_Anything_ is better than _nothing_."

He shot her a look."Not if the guy isn't using it right."

"We do alright," she said. "Not everyone has your prowess, Morgan."

"How many times does he make you come?"

Morgan rarely shocked her, but at that moment, he could've knocked her over with a feather. She couldn't believe he just asked her that! She had to wince, though. The truth of the matter was really bitter. He was talking multiples, and she didn't even come every time. She chickened out: she didn't answer him.

The non-answer must have been enough to get him to guess correctly. "That selfish prick; you deserve better," he swore. Then he sighed and muttered, "Damn! Hottest little woman I know, turns me on with a smile, and -"

"We do alright!" She was fighting blushing furiously, and really, really wished he'd just drop this whole thing.

For a moment after, his words rang in her head. _Hottest woman he knows? _She didn't feel that way so much after dating Kevin; hot women came a lot, and she... well....

Then the other part registered, with a touch of alarm and genuine pleasure. _Did he just say I turned him on?_

"Penelope, that isn't alright," he murmured, then reached over to tuck a wayward curl of her hair behind her ear. "Baby, you call it quits with him, and I'll show you what you've been missing."

"Yeah, okay, Morgan." She laughed.

"I'm serious. Give me my chance with you."

She needed to cut him off; he must've had too many beers! His look was so hot though. A shiver ran down her spine, not of fear, but of absolute awareness of the man sitting in front of her. She didn't know what to think; so many relationship changing things just happened, it seemed unreal. He had to be teasing, really. Right? She just couldn't deal with it.

She decided to do the logical thing: She ignored it.

She just laughed and reached for the popcorn. "The movie's on."

He grabbed her hands. "Promise me."

She looked at him. He was so intense over something so silly. Like she'd ever end up in bed with Derek Morgan! She decided to humor him. "Sure. Now can we watch the show?"

He sat back, popped some popcorn in his mouth, took a swig of beer, smiled just a bit and sighed. Then he grinned that trademark Morgan grin, and all was back to normal.

As she sat back, the idea sat in her brain. His "chance" with her! He was teasing, he had to have been teasing. Like he did all the time with her. He was just being silly, making her think she deserved better than Kevin, in the sack and out.

But that didn't stop her from wanting to take Derek up on his suggestion, joke or no joke.

_Brain, stop it!_

She sighed. It was definitely a given. There were things in her life she would never be able to explain. Like why her best friend would give her something like that to think about, that she would always think about, for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: I promise to answer chapter 1 reviews after I get this out. This is it for level of angst in this puppy, and it's not really even that much...._

"And above all, the most important technique is to use restraint when…"

The instructor was droning on and on and on; it was driving Derek crazy. These mandatory inservices were a pain! However, because they were mandatory, all agents were expected to attend. The BAU was nearly shut down completely, as well as a lot of other groups in the FBI. The only one in the team lucky enough not to have to attend was Garcia.

He smiled at the mere thought of his baby girl. Damn, he loved that woman. Did for a long time. And he wanted her even longer than he loved her. He thought about her eyes, the color of whisky, and just as intoxicating to him, he thought about her smile, and those fantastic lips of hers. He thought about how they teased each other, even bickered once in a while, and had so much fun.

Unfortunately, the woman never saw him as anything but a friend, a confidant, even sometimes a nemesis. Never a brother, though. He smiled at that; there was a lot of attraction there on her behalf too if the idea of him being her brother made her uncomfortable!

Still she never, ever, saw him as just a man.

He asked her out, numerous times. Numerous times, she accepted, but never as a date. He blamed himself, he was a player and a tease. She didn't have a clue that he wasn't, not when it came to her. Not ever. He tried, he'd say it, "I love you, baby girl" with all his heart. He even learned how to say it in _French_, for pete sakes! Within a second after he'd say it, he knew: Nope. Nada. She just didn't see it.

They were out on a "date" just recently, to a wedding she had to go to. Her current boyfriend didn't like weddings, so the fool let him take her instead. They were on the dance floor, swaying softly to the music. She was teasing him like she always did. She was wondering why he wasn't married, weddings made people think of that stuff. "I'm fortunate to have you, hot stuff, don't get me wrong. But it doesn't make sense. Someone as gorgeous as you has had to have had offers; what's making you wait?"

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses and have me."

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, and blew it completely off. He was serious, dead serious. They didn't lack chemistry, they loved each other, lord knows they were attracted to each other. She didn't even try to hide the quick intake of breath when he kissed her cheek, or the smile she had when he was done. It was there, that massive amount of passion, but for some reason, it lay dormant.

She just wouldn't see him as he wanted her to see him: a man who wanted her. Instead, she'd stick with that greasy haired boyfriend of hers that wasn't worth the ground she walked on. It irritated him more than he ever would admit.

No. He'd admit it. He _hated_ that geeky bastard.

The shuffling of papers around him signaled a break. He had about fifteen minutes to stretch his legs. The seminar was in another wing of the complex that was the FBI. If he jogged, he had just enough time to go visit.

Penelope was typing away on her computer, her headset in one ear and her iPod going in the other. She called in yesterday. She had a dentist and a doctor's appointment, so the whole day was shot playing catch up. To make matters worse, calls were few and far between today. She was hoping to have phone company; she was feeling a little down about breaking up with Kevin. She didn't miss Kevin, per se. She missed having a boyfriend in general. Being single sucked; maybe that was why Morgan was such a serial dater!

She had her favorite mix going. At that particular moment, she was singing rather loudly, and in a horrible Caribbean accent. "We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue…"

"Haven't heard that one in ages."

She jumped so high, Derek was going to have to peel her off the ceiling. She pulled out her earplugs and headset. "DON'T sneak up on people!"

He gave a half grin, and turned off her still loud player. "I knocked, angel."

She had the decency to flush. "Sorry. Everything was so boring here today, I thought I'd try something to pass the time. I get into those 'One Hit Wonders.'" She grinned at him, then did a silly pout at him with a sigh. "Poor people. The life's work of so many artists culminate in one catchy little ditty!"

"You're crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way," he said, shaking his head. He was perusing the documents in front of her. "Anything good?"

"No. All boring crap. Things I have to scan that aren't really important, like meeting minutes. It never ceases to amaze me how mind-numbing this can be." She sighed and leaned back, smiling warmly up at him. "You haven't called today; I missed you, sweetcheeks."

"Can't. Inservices."

"What about?" she asked, trying to get him to have a decent conversation. These short little sentences were driving her batty.

"Nothing too exciting."

Soon she was going to rain on his parade someday to make up for this pathetic mood he was causing her to be in now. Whenever they had training, Derek would come and mope. He hated in-class things, he was much more a "learn by doing, hands on" type of guy. Most of the time, she would cheer him up enough he'd go back and be fine at for the rest of the lectures. Today, she was tired herself and bored. He was making her more so by being a dud.

He was looking at the knick knacks on her shelf. He patted her bobble heads, then made the Newton's cradle clack. He didn't even bother to look her way, just kept playing with the toys. "Where were you yesterday?"

Lord, he was irking her! Why ask when he obviously didn't really care? Since he seemed to be so disinterested, she thought she'd throw him off guard. "I was home in bed."

"Sick?" he said, picking up a troll doll and stroking it's fuzzy hair. He glanced her way, looking a little worried, and must have thought she looked fine because he returned to that damn knick knack shelf.

She was finally anticipating something today. This was going to be good, she was going to floor him. He loved a good tease, so he'd be alright. "No, not that. I was in bed having passionate sex with a fantastic new lover. Big guy; real, real big." She watched him stiffen, and she almost giggled. Then she added, "I had to call in for a day to recover."

"For real?" he was smirking. She couldn't see him, he was still facing the shelf. But it was in his voice. He obviously didn't bite.

She was a terrible liar, but he needed his comeuppance, so she took the part that was true and ran with it. She hoped she was convincing. "Yep. Dumped Kevin a few of weeks ago while you were away chasing the bad guys."

"A new lover," he said, then slowly he turned to face her. "You dumped Lynch?"

She got his attention. The look he gave her made it hard to talk. His expression was very taut, seriously questioning. Whoops. He must be mad because he didn't know about Kevin. They told each other just about everything.

He hadn't been around in the almost month since she dumped Kevin. None of the team had been around a lot, but especially Derek, Rossi, and Hotch. Lots of stupid seminars, meetings and tours. He called her from out of town every night, and multiple times during the day, but she didn't want to discuss Kevin with him over the phone. He was going to gloat enough in person about what a loser Kevin was, she didn't need to hear it long-distance, too.

"Yes," she said, explaining about Kevin. "I-"

He turned and walked out of her office without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Moving right along now. The plot thickens......_

Garcia watched in shock for a second as Derek walked out of the office. Actually, he kind of stomped, which was very unlike him.

_What the hell? _she thought. He never just left without a reason, a hug, or a snappy retort. They always shared a very similar sense of humor; she expected a laugh or something. But this? Heck no!

Something must be really wrong. She started to worry a little. She got up, looked out the door, and saw him walking. He was pretty far away, walking really quickly.

"Derek!" she yelled. He didn't slow down or turn. She started jogging along at a good clip, trying to catch up with him. Finally, she got close enough to grab his arm. "Morgan, wait!"

He turned and looked at her, and she blanched a little bit. He was beyond angry, he was downright livid. "Let go, Penelope," he ground out. "I have a seminar to get back to."

"Morgan?" What was the matter with him? She knew the seminar wasn't that important. He went from bored to furious in the drop of a hat! What did she say last that could've made him that mad? "What did-"

"Leave it, Garcia," he gritted through clenched teeth. He looked away from her.

She thought hard for a minute. "Are you mad that I broke up with Kevin?" she asked incredulously. She thought the question was ridiculous; Derek hated Kevin, so that couldn't be it. Still, she had to try something.

Derek scowled at her, rolled his eyes, and shook off her arm. "No. I'm pissed because you didn't keep your promise."

She was absolutely confused. "What promise?"

He continued to scowl, his cheek ticking in anger. Then as he looked at her, and his face grew shuttered. He looked like he struggling for control. He took a deep breath, calming himself.

After a minute, he sighed, shrugged, shook his head, and gave a sad little laugh. "I said too much already. Baby, I'm sorry. Listen, I just need some time. I'll be me again tomorrow." He grinned at her, although it was somewhat subdued. "Must be the seminar messing with my brain."

She knew she was pouting at him; she couldn't help it. "What about tonight? We were supposed to watch movies tonight."

He shook his head. His hand cupped her cheek before turning to chuck her lightly under her chin. "Another night, angel. Not tonight."

She panicked. Something was so wrong, she could feel it. He needed to talk to her, to know she was there for him. She hugged him, holding him tight. "Derek, something is bothering you. Let me take care of you; you need this tonight. Let me help."

She waited for what seemed like forever before she felt his arms wrap around her. He sighed before kissing the top of her head. "Okay, baby. As always, you win. See you tonight."

She smiled radiantly up at him and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "It'll be wonderful! You'll be so glad you changed your mind."

He smiled at her, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Princess, I gotta go."

Once she reached her office, Garcia started thinking again about what he said. Promise. _"You didn't keep your promise."_

_What damn promise? _She thought to herself, her brow knit. What the hell was he talking about? She kept all her promises to him. Everything she ever promised him she'd do, she did. He was her best friend; you don't let your best friends down like that. She would never do that to him. She loved him.

_"I said too much already." _What was he, some sort of cryptic gnome she had to decipher? He didn't say anything yet! She needed to know what was irking him. All he said was she didn't keep her promise, how is that saying too much?

She felt like the Grinch, puzzling until her puzzler was sore. What the hell was he talking about?_ Think, Penelope, think!_ She stood up and paced, she was so agitated_._

She looked over at her shelf where her bobble heads and Newton's Cradle were. She thought about him dinking around with all that. Then she thought about getting mad and teasing him about the wild night of sex she had with her new lover. She thought that was kind of clever, but he...

_Promise. _

_"Promise me," he said._

_"I'm pissed because you didn't keep your promise."_

It hit like a bolt of lightening then._ Oh, God!_ That was it. She knew it, knew in her heart that was it. She shook her head. "He wasn't serious, he couldn't have been serious."

Even as she said it, she knew she was lying to herself. That dark look that night, six months ago, that intensity she just blew off. He meant every word he said. Every last smokin' word. And from his reaction, he was waiting for it, too. He didn't just want to be around her, he plain old _wanted_ her! She couldn't stop the feeling of glee, and the little electric tingle of anticipation that went up her spine. Then she started thinking again...

_"Baby, you call it quits with him, and I'll show you what you've been missing."  
_  
Well, she called it quits with Lynch. That was the no-brainer part.

_"Give me my chance with you."_

Now that was the hard part. The part she dreamt about in the deepest part of her heart, wanted for an extremely long amount of time, THAT was much harder to answer. Was she ready to let him show her? If he wanted that, was that all he wanted? Her heart clenched a little. She didn't want to just be another of Derek's many conquests. Would he make love to her and find her lacking? She cringed. What if they did it and he said, "Thanks, baby girl. Now back to my supermodels for real lovemaking "?

Her heart pounded, out shouting the voice of reason in her head. _You want this, Penelope. You want it. You've always wanted it. Take it. You'll always love him either way, but at least you'll have this to remember: There was a night Derek Morgan wanted you.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Now we're having some fun...._

Derek felt like he was readying for battle. After the last lecture, he thought about Penelope, stopped for fast food, thought about Penelope, he ran home, thought about Penelope, took a very cold shower, and thought about Penelope.

For good measure, he thought about her one more time.

Then decided he could make it through this movie night without shaking her, asking her why the hell she won't give him a chance.

He pulled the SUV over to park on P's curb, bemoaning his fate the entire ride over to her apartment. First, she chooses Lynch, a geek of the first order. He thought that was going to pass in a month. Over two years later, she finally hits a snag with Lynch and dumps his sorry ass. Then, before he can do a damn thing, along comes this other fucking guy! God, he couldn't win.

He almost snorted. _And I thought Lynch was a loser!_  
_  
_He came to a lot of conclusions on the way over. The first one was, no matter how many times he told her he loved her, no matter how many times he held her and gave her little kisses, she would never see him as anything but a friend. She didn't get it that he didn't kiss Emily like that. She didn't get it he never hugged JJ. And he never flirted with them either.

He never went to their houses for movies, played with their hair while they watched with him, and pulled them even closer during romantic parts. He never held them in his arms while they slept if the movie wasn't exciting enough, staying so quiet, barely breathing, trying so hard not to wake them up, because it felt so good just to hold them. He never carried them to their beds, dropped kisses on their sleeping lips, wondering if someday they'd wake up and return it.

They never made him painfully aroused.

He never called them every day when he was away, first call in the morning, last call at night. He never told them his secrets. He never told them he loved them. Never told that to anyone else.

Just her.

The second conclusion was that he was born to love her, always was going to, and he had to get this under control before he hurt her. It was stupid, she was loving and giving and caring. She was his best friend, his soul confidant. He wasn't going to screw that up, no matter how much he wanted more.

He was beyond angry at how stupid he acted today. She didn't have a clue what he was feeling, how he was thinking. For a moment, he felt like she did it on purpose, turning him on, then laughing at him. He'd had enough. It took one second to really look at her face, to see the pain and worry that was there to make him feel like an absolute ass. He had to fight like the devil to tamp down that aggression, that need to throw her against the wall and make her his, regardless of who was around. But he wasn't going to risk hurting her, and he sure as hell didn't want her out of his life.

He had to get it under control. He wanted a day away to sort it out…. But he couldn't deny her anything, either. Penelope said, "Jump, hot stuff!" And he thought, _How high?_  
_  
_He was a dumb damn masochist, that's what he was!

_That's my damn problem, not hers_.

So, he shook off any residual tension, and knocked on her door before opening it. "Penelope? Baby, I'm here." He tossed aside his jacket and his keys in their usual spot, kicked off his shoes, and stretched his arms over his head. He rolled his shoulders, trying like mad to get the tension out.

He went into the kitchen, grabbed the beers and the bowl of popcorn. He saw the movie she picked tonight. _Fright Night_. A lot of scared cuddling. Immediately, the arousal started to hit. _Fuck, not now, not tonight_.

"Hey, Pen, can we watch the stooges again?" he called out, carrying the popcorn and the beers into the living room.

He didn't make it far. She was sitting on the couch wearing a spaghetti strap silk nightie, No, make that a tiny, little, spaghetti strap silk nightie. She was smiling at him, with a rather shy smile, which was completely at odds with her made-for-sex PJ. It just made him want her all the more.

"I got ready for bed," she said softly. "I didn't think you'd mind."

He swallowed. He didn't, she did it all the time, got ready and wore flannel Pjs. But this… have mercy. Thank God for tight jeans; if they were relaxed fit, he'd be in trouble and it would be damned embarrassing. He couldn't stop staring. He tried to think of something to say. "New?"

She nodded. "Come sit by me. I need to cuddle." She patted the couch.

He handed her a beer and plopped next to her, extending his arm. She cuddled next to him, like usual, hitting play and taking some popcorn. He looked at the preview for about two seconds before he was staring at her again. He started at her long, bare legs and ended at her magnificent chest. This time, he noticed the little peaks of her breasts reacting to his stare.

"Derek," she said softly, and he immediately looked at her eyes. He knew he was busted, caught undressing her with his eyes.

He tried to shrug it off, pretend he didn't notice. "What, honey?"

"You know I was teasing when I said I was off making love. I was at the dentist and the doctor." She was staring at him intently, so much so it made him flush. She was intense, and so damn gorgeous, it was absolutely unnerving. "I did dump Kevin, but that was the only thing that was true."

"Oh," he said, registering her words. "Oh, okay. Yes."

"And Derek?" She placed a hand on his cheek, and his eyes flared. He couldn't stop them if he tried.

"What, baby girl?"

"I always keep my promises…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within the space of a breath, he had her flat on her back on the couch, and he was on her. The popcorn went flying, the beer spilled, but she didn't care. His mouth was absolutely ravenous, nearly devouring her with urgency. She almost laughed at the amount of enthusiasm that went into that kiss. But then his mouth started working magic and all thought went south for the winter. His lips played, his tongue searched, his hands were everywhere. Her nightgown went flying, her panties came off with a rough tug.

She was gasping and moaning, reaching up to pull him closer, when suddenly he stopped. She looked up at him with distress, her expression utter confusion. "What-"

His eyes were absolutely savage, nearly black with passion. His face was taut, and the muscles of his back under her hands were tense. "Honey," he said, leaning down to kiss her again lightly, like he couldn't stop himself. "Baby…sweetheart, I want you so badly. You have no idea…Oh, God, no,…. _fuck_ that's good…not yet... honey, stop..."

"Derek, now is fine," she said, reaching down to stroke him again over his closed fly._  
_  
He pulled away and stood. He looked down at her naked body, all flushed on the couch, and had serious second thoughts about his decision to stop. Then he scooped her up, and carried her into her bedroom. "I promised you I'd show you what you're missing, and a quick screw on the couch wouldn't do that."

He laid her on the bed and pulled off his shirt, then unzipped his pants. "And, baby girl? I don't break my promises, either."

Penelope started to grin, a big Cheshire cat grin, and tingles ran up her spine. He was silly; it was already better than anything she ever had before. Just looking at his gorgeous body, his beautiful face, his rampant erection, made her hot and wet and happy. This was paradise; she'd died and gone to heaven.

He laid next to her and started to reign soft kisses on her mouth again. Little, sweet kisses that made her want for more. His earlier kisses were rough, deep, wonderful. But these kisses... these kisses made her hot, greedy. His tongue dipped in for a little taste here and there, she opened her mouth, trying to press herself upward to get closer.

His hands were doing the same thing to her body, light stroking up and down her sides, her arms, the insides of her elbows. Each patch of skin he caressed felt polarized, electric shocks running through her veins. His touch was so light, so gentle. She arched under his hands, wanting to press closer, tying to get more.

That was it, she needed more, more touches, more kisses, more. She wasn't getting enough, and yet her body felt so on fire, so needy, so alive. She felt the words slip from her mouth before she even realized she was begging. "Please…please…"

With those words, his mouth slanted and sealed over hers, and his tongue thrust into her mouth, and they made love.

After, he rolled over and pulled her near his side. He needed a few minutes to catch his breath. She packed a punch, his Penelope. He felt completely at ease and relaxed, something he never felt before making love with anyone. He was utterly pleased, completely in love, and filled with such peace.

"Baby girl?" he asked, rubbing her side.

"Hmmmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"I'd like to make you another promise, one to last a lifetime. Because I love you," he said. He waited, no response. "Baby?"

It fell on deaf ears. She was already fast asleep.

**Please see my profile if you want more of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Posting this, then seven will come tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for the reviews, everyone. This is the little lesson I mentioned. Strength is a good thing..._

It was nice, watching her beautiful best friend sleeping. It was worth it, one night with him, regardless of the consequences. She knew this was truly a once in a lifetime experience. She was lucky to have him be part of her life, much less experience this kind of magic with him.

That was the right word: magic. It was like they were driven by the same cosmic force to perfect unity. Over and over, all night long, perfect, fantastic, awe inspiring lovemaking. Every time she'd open her eyes, he'd be looking at her, waiting to love her again. It was total surrender. She never, ever, had that feeling of complete bliss with anyone else. With him, she felt like heaven.

She was so content, but her heart ached a little bit. This was one of those occasions, she knew she could never explain. She was happy because of the bliss she experienced, yet sad because she loved him and didn't think he loved her the same way. She wondered what motivated him last night. Was it all the flirting they did, the thought about this promise they made? Whatever it was, it was probably done. Regardless, she had the memory, would always have the memory.

"What are you thinking about, angel?" he said, breaking her out of her reverie with a little bit of a start.

"Morning, sugar," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "I wanted to say thank you. Last night was fantastic. You were right; I was missing out."

He gave her an odd look. "That's what you were thinking about?"

She flushed a little. She decided to be honest. "No, no. I just know this is probably a one time thing, and-"

"What gave you the idea this is just a one night stand?"

"It isn't?"

His brow wrinkled. "Answer the question."

She swallowed; he was looking miffed again. Lately, she could tick him off almost as quickly as she could please him. "Look, sweetness, I know you felt bad for me with Kevin and wanted to show me what I was missing. I can understand that, and-"

"You think I made love to you out of _pity_?"

Her eyes widened. It was written on her face, the answer to that: guilty as charged. She didn't say a word, couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Oh, woman!" He growled, shaking his head in exasperation. "What the hell?"

She didn't know why she felt so sheepish. He looked absolutely offended and she couldn't figure out why. She tried to explain. "It just doesn't usually work out between people like you and people like me."

"Penelope, you know I love you, think you are my goddess, my angel, my princess, my God-given solace," he said, frustrated. Then he scowled a bit at her. " I really do want you, too. Why do you have such a hard time believing that?"

She didn't know why. She still couldn't quite believe it. "I love you, too, Derek. You are really good to me. I know you could have anyone, you don't have to pretend to want me. It would be okay."

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed his mouth. Then he opened it again, and then closed it again. Then he shook his head, stood up and started getting dressed.

"Morgan?" Her voice was a small quaver. She knew she screwed up; she just didn't know how to fix it.

Once he was dressed, he reached over and put a hand under her chin. When he spoke, he didn't sound angry at all, just very sad. "Baby girl, _I _can think of a million reasons why I want you and only you." He leaned down to give her a bittersweet little kiss. "When _you_ can do that, come to my place."

And he left.

Penelope was sulking. She pulled on her pajamas, her comfortable ones, and padded into the living room. At that moment, she couldn't think of a single reason why he would want her. She felt dumpy and stupid and heartbroken and insecure. She flipped on the super 8 in her living room, watching the film of her parents and herself, back when she was younger.

"Mom, dad, I screwed up," she said, tears rolling down her face. " I got this wonderful guy, Derek Morgan. You know, my hot stuff?"

Her mom was hugging her, she was squirming to get away, like all eight year old kids do. She smiled through her tears. "I guess I always ran away from love, huh? That's the weird thing; I really know he loves me. He's just so perfect for me." She snorted a little. "No, he's perfect, period. How can I ever be enough for that?"

Then she thought for a minute, watching herself run with a super girl cape on in the film. It hit her then. She stopped crying almost immediately. There, in that frame, was the Penelope he loved. She had girl power, she was cocky. In that frame was the oracle of Quantico, the goddess of all knowledge, the owner of the office of supreme genius.

In that frame was someone who was strong, someone who knew she was something special, and most importantly, someone who loved herself.

Derek loved her because she gave as good as she got, teasing him so much he actually panted on the phone. He loved her because she was brave enough to help out in the most dangerous situations, yet soft enough to let him comfort her. He loved her because she was his best friend who told him off when he needed to hear it.

Most of all, he didn't love her _in spite_ of what she was; he loved her _because_ of what she was.

Why would it be different if he loved her now? He wanted her then, when she didn't think he was serious. Now he really showed interest and she ran, filled with self doubt, feeling down about herself. And worse, doubting what she knew about him.

Thinking about it now, it really didn't make any sense. Why would loving him mean not loving herself? If anything, knowing he loved her should've made her feel stronger.

She smiled and flipped off the player. "Thanks, mom and dad," she said, heading towards her bedroom. She was done worrying. Worrying was for chumps. Besides, she was too busy for that.

She needed to knock a profiler off his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
_AN: The "How Penelope Got Her Groove Back" chapter.._

Derek was sulking. He knew it. Everything about him, from his pout, to the way he was stomping around his house, just reeked sulk. Normally, it was not in his behavior scheme to be petulant. In this case, he felt justfied, not that it made him feel even one ounce better.

He was worried too, which was also uncommon for him. Derek thought worrying was a stupid waste of time. Yet, here he sat, worried to death his baby girl wouldn't come to her senses fast enough. He worried he did the wrong thing in leaving.

It took all of his courage to get dressed and get the hell out of Penelope's apartment. He wanted to hold her and tell her all the fantastic things she was to him. He wanted to profess every love he had, every passion he felt for her. He wanted to shout it at her, so loudly she'd finally get it.

However, deep in his heart, he knew none of that would matter to her. Not if she didn't believe it herself. Her little negative comments hit him like the recoil from a shotgun. All this time he thought she would never see him as more than a friend. His vanity made him think it had to do with how she saw him. That had nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

Instead, it had everything to do with how she saw herself.

He couldn't just tell her, she wouldn't really believe it. She'd think he was being _good to her_, like she said, or worse taking _pity_ on her. He felt awful he never saw her faith in herself fading. He was rather blind when it came to love!

Somehow, the most dynamic woman he ever knew lost her confidence, and he couldn't fix it for her. No, she needed to find that herself. He really, really hoped she'd find it quickly.

Once she did, he would do everything in his power to help her keep it.

Derek heard the key turn in his door. Only one person had a key, so he knew right away who it was. He turned from his position on the couch and was so glad to see her. He missed her. The past nine hours forty-seven minutes were miserable for him. It was almost laughable; she probably wouldn't believe that either.

"Hiya, sweet cheeks," she said, kicking off her shoes and unzipping her jacket. "Whew! It's cold out!" She had on a cute little scarf and mittens, and her glasses were fogging up. She was so damn adorable.

"Pen, we need to talk." Derek wanted to get everything out in the open, to let her know he supported her.

"Yes, sugar, we do. But first I need to get comfortable," she said, walking over to about five feet in front of him, pulling her skirt up just a little. He watched as one silky thigh high stocking slid down her leg. She shot him a little half grin before the other stocking followed suit.

Derek swallowed. Then he smiled. "You know I really love you, right?"

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, as her short little flouncy skirt joined the stockings. She was wearing the teeniest little lace panties.

Between those legs and those panties, he was having a hard time concentrating but he was determined. She had to know how he felt. "And I'm always here… oh, _hell_ yes."

Her shirt was over her head, those panties had a perfect matching bra that looked about two sizes too small in the cups for what his baby girl had going on. He was done talking, he couldn't even if he tried. He just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the show.

"Derek, love, I have no doubt anymore that you want me," she said, reaching behind her, then sliding the bra off onto the floor. She slid the little panties off next and walked over to him on the couch. "And I could tell you a million reasons why you do…"

He was hanging on her every word. His eyes were almost desperately hot. Her nakedness was so new to him still, it knocked the smooth right out of him. He was fine with that; he'd be her devoted puppy anytime she wanted him to be!

"But I'm only going to give you one," she said, straddling his lap to give him a little kiss, no where near enough for what he was wanting at the moment. "You want me because you love me, just the way I am."

"Oh, baby girl," he said, pulling her down and kissing her with all the passion he had in him. It was hungry, urgent, but so very loving. He broke away, holding her close. "I didn't….. I wanted…" He laughed a little. He still could barely speak; that's how much she affected him!

She kissed the side of his neck, his ear. "I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for being so stupid." She looked at him again and she couldn't help it: she had tears in her eyes. "I love you, too, Derek. So very much."

His shot her his trademark grin. "Like I had any doubt," he teased. Then he stood, taking her with him, walking towards his bedroom, to alleviate any more worries about how much he loved her. But he didn't have to; she already knew.

_AN: Want to know what happens once they hit the bedroom, or just an epilogue? I have it written both ways. I'm having a hard time deciding. Let me know...._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Since you asked so nicely (hee hee, just kidding! A little teasing is good for the soul!)...A little different than the usual... _

Once they got into the bedroom, Derek grinned, that sultry, sexy, take charge grin of his, and started to unbutton his shirt. He was surprised when her hands were over his, stilling them. He arched a brow at her quizzically.

The little temptress leaned over and kissed his hands. "Last night, sweetheart, was wonderful. But it was all me; I was very greedy."

He laughed a little. "I beg to differ."

"So I thought tonight should be all about you," she said, unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands over the warm expanse of muscle she exposed. "Time to find out what Derek Morgan really likes."

Immediately Derek was aroused and interested. This was something completely new for him. He was very used to taking complete control, especially in the bedroom. He never had a woman who wanted to be the leader without him coaxing. It seemed a fitting request from the woman that had complete control of his heart.

He dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm all yours, woman. Research away."

They made love.

She collapsed forward, sweaty, sticking to his chest. "I love you, you know that, right?" she said, kissing the side of his neck.

"Mmmm." His arms were wrapped around her just a bit, holding her. "Yep."

"This could become a habit," she said, leaning back to smile at him.

He grinned, a satisfied little grin, then he yawned. He murmured something that sounded like an affirmative.

She blinked a few times. She started to giggle. "Why, hot stuff; I think I wore you out!"

His eyes were lazy, the epitome of bedroom eyes. "Guilty as charged." He helped her up, then stood too, wandering naked over to the bed. He climbed in. "Come cuddle with me; I need to hold you."

"Deal," she said, moving in by him and giving a quick little kiss. She snuggled in, sighed happily, and was asleep in no time at all.

**Please see my profile if you want more of this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Epilogue chapter

_AN: Thanks to the readers and wonderful reviewers out there... you keep me typing... and smiling, too!  
_  
About a week later, he woke up to her smiling at him. She was propped across his chest, laying on her folded right arm, and had this completely content look on her face. He didn't have to ask her what she was thinking; he already knew.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said.

She smiled at him again, then extended her left hand towards the light. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Yep, he was right. "Yes, honey." He chuckled. He scooted up a bit, taking her with him, so he was half-sitting, half laying. "Did you even sleep at all last night?"

At dinner last night, he finally found the opportune moment to make the lifelong promise he'd been wanting to make her for just a little over an eternity now. He found what he thought was the perfect accompaniment for that proposal. From her ecstatic response, he chose well.

"Yes, I did, sweet cheeks," she said, giving him a nipping little kiss. It was very her, that big diamond with the little pink diamonds next to it. "It's just so perfect; just like you."

Derek watched as she sat up, and the blankets pooled around her waist, exposing her breasts. His breath caught in his throat; it didn't matter how many times he saw her naked, it knocked his socks off every time.

The sunlight streaming in the window made her golden hair a beautiful halo, her skin warm, soft ivory, the peaks of her breasts a perfect rose pink. He could write a sonnet about her, if he could find the right words. Instead, he just said exactly what he was thinking. "You are so damn beautiful."

She was stretching her arms over her head before she caught her hot stuff staring. The love and the lust she saw on his face was rather intense. She shot him a sultry little smile. "Keep looking at me like that, honey, and we'll never get up."

"And how is this a bad thing?"

She laughed, and almost assumed he was teasing. However, Penelope was very smart; she learned from past experience. When it came to Derek, she was never going to assume anything again! So, she waited just a moment…

He decided he had something to prove. Within a heartbeat, he pulled her back down and kissed her. _Silly, silly girl_, he thought. Staying right there in his arms, in his bed, and in his heart, could never be a bad thing.

Although she wasn't arguing. No, if he asked her, she would say she agreed wholeheartedly; it was a very good thing.


End file.
